Abarai's Advice for Dating
by Trynia Merin
Summary: When Ichigo needs advice about taking the next step with Orhime, who does he turn to? Why not Keigo and Mizuiro, but Renji Abarai.
1. Renji and Ichigo talk

Title: Abarai's Advice for Dating

Author: Trynia Merin aka Starbearertm

Rating: R in later chapters for lemon. PG 13 for language here.

Pairings: Ichigo/Orihime and Renji/Rukia

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump. This is fanfiction and means no harm to the anime or manga.

A/N: Written from an idea from a convo with snowzapped who helped me rp some of Renji's dialogue with Ichigo.  
Summary: When Ichigo needs advice about taking the next step with Orhime, who does he turn to? Why not Keigo and Mizuiro? Find out!

* * *

Chapter 1

The half moon sword swung in a glistening arc, not far from the snaking whir of Zabimaru's whip blade. Neatly it bisected the thick neck of a lumbering hollow. Shooting backwards Ichigo then raised his blade and brought Zangetsu down in a mighty slash. A shockwave of energy slammed into the hollow Renji's blade had cleaved, tearing the remnants asunder. Energy released from the slain hollows buzzed the atmosphere intensely.

"Watch your back, kid!" Renji's voice reached Ichigo's ears.

"I know, shut up!" Ichigo gritted back. The offending target dissolved into glittering bits of spirit residue with another mighty swing of Zangetsu.

"Don't be so touchy! That's the last one!" Renji announced. A loud thump punctuated his point, and Ichigo clung to the handle of his massive zanpaku-to, panting. He hefted it up and set in on his shoulder, while mopping his brow with his other hand.

"You bet your ass that's the last one. How many does that make now? I win the bet," Ichigo laughed.

"Still five for me and four for you. You owe me a cup of coffee kid," Renji cackled. His brow was equally drenched with sweat, but the white band tied around his head had caught all of it. Panting, both men shared a triumphant grin at their combined night's work.

"That's funny since you hated the stuff before. Now you can't freaking live without it," Ichigo quipped back. Bandages wrapped around his sword, sheathing it in place on his back. Simultaneously Renji lowered his sword, which shimmered with emerald green radiance as it shrank to the size of a normal sword. Carefully he slid it back into it sheath at his hip.

"Yeah yeah. Let's get moving. I'm starving," Renji waved off his friend's teasing.

"You're just looking for a place to take a piss because you had too much coffee before we left," Ichigo could not resist adding.

"Last one there gets a one hollow penalty on the total," Renji threatened.

"You jerk, wait up," Ichigo panted. Both of them broke into a sprint, each trying to gain headway on the other.

"Say Renji," Ichigo huffed after he shot ahead.

"What?" he answered, overtaking the other.

"I'd been wondering about something..."

"Spit it out..." Renji urged his voice thready from the effort to run.

"How long did it take, before well... this is damn embarrassing and I can't believe I'm asking you of all people," Ichigo winced as if was physically painful to phrase the question.

"What was that? C'mon, can you be any more freaking confusing?" Renji frowned, looking sidelong at his friend.

"It's… about a girl I know okay?" Ichigo said between gritted teeth.

Renji screeched to a stop. Ichigo did as well, leaning over to brace his hands on his thighs. Both heaved deeply in and out to catch their breaths. Bent over still, Renji regarded Ichigo with slightly widened eyes. "A girl huh? So you've got girl problems kid. And you're asking me for advice?"

"I've known her and fought with her side by side, and I was trying to… well… take things to the next level, and I… dammit!"

"Which girl, carrot top? It better not be Rukia," Renji said swinging up to stand straight and tall. His red eyes glowed dangerously. Ichigo snapped up from his crouch, sensing the flux in Renji's reiatsu.

"What no WAY! It's not HER!" Ichigo hastily waved his hands in an X.

"Good cause we'd have a problem there," Renji said.

"No kidding. Shit you're jumping ahead!" Ichigo huffed. "Look… it's someone else… not Rukia… so I just need to ask a few questions… and well…"

"So… anyone we know?" Renji smirked. "You said FOUGHT together… so if it's not Rukia… who else could it be?"

"No it's Orihime okay! Damn you're so nosy!" Ichigo complained.

"You're the one asking me questions, Strawberry. I can't freaking read your mind. I have enough problems with kido and spells, and that is one I sure as hell don't have any clue how to do," Renji replied.

Ichigo leaned heavily against the fence lining the road. Pressing down with both hands, he hauled himself to sit on it. His face hung for a minute in shadow. Next to him, the fence shifted as Renji hopped up and sat next to his friend. Elbows braced on his knees Ichigo pressed his head in his hands and mumbled. "I knew this was a stupid idea," he complained. "Just forget it."

"So you're trying to get Orihime in the sack eh?" Renji said, elbowing him. "I underestimated you, kiddo."

"Shut up," Ichigo griped. "I can't think that far ahead okay! Look it's enough I've gotta ask YOU so stop with your mind in the gutter!"

"What else would it be? I mean you are a teenager, and you got the urge, so why be so uptight about it? Damn you're just wound up worse than the Quincy!" Renji said calmly. "Look, I'm not gonna blab to anyone else. This is a convo between two men okay?"

"Thank you," Ichigo sighed with relief. "It's between two men. So nobody else heard this and I didn't ask you, okay?"

"So, what's the problem? Don't tell me you haven't…"

"Don't go there," Ichigo warned. "Look, I just got to know something… how long did you wait before… well…"

"If you're worried about birth control you could ask Urahara for something," Renji said.

"That's NOT IT! My dad works in a freaking CLINIC! It isn't about rubbers okay!" Ichigo yelled.

"Damn you have got it hot for her, doncha?" Renji persisted. "Your face is redder than your hair… or mine."

"Grrrr," Ichigo growled. "Look Renji, I don't know what they do in Soul Society or whatever, but I figured you didn't just… pick up a girl without some moves."

"I've got it. Your pal's tricks didn't work huh, so you're asking a real man. I see. You've got some sense in that hard head of yours after all," Renji laughed.

"Whatever," Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Orihime's not just any chick. She's special. The old 'pretend to yawn and let the arm drop's so yesterday. And with Tatsuki around, how the hell can I get close?"

"Are you freaking kidding me? Where the hell did you hear THAT crap? That's no way to show a girl you want her, you idiot!" Renji shook his head. Ichigo felt a hand cuff him on the brow.

"OW hell! What was that for, you jackass?" Ichigo complained, rubbing his ear. "You're worse than my freaking DAD! If I wanted to get beat up I'd go to him!"

"Your friends have shit for brains," Renji lamented, rolling his ruby eyes. "No wonder you're asking me about this."

"Yeah, cause Keigo's an idiot, and Mizuiro's moves only work for picking up chicks to get notches on his bedpost. And that's NOT what I want to do with Orihime, see?" Ichigo said quietly.

"Yeah. Little wonder any of 'em have half a brain put together," Renji sniggered. "Look Ichigo, like I said, you gotta act like a man. Not some stray dog sniffing down a bitch. You gotta use your head and plan, like in a fight."

"I'm not going to piss on her leg, you dumbass, what kind of guy do you think I am, damn it," Ichigo glared at him.

"Settle down. You say I'm a hothead. Look, she already digs you doesn't she? She's always drooling all over how wonderful you are. Dunno because she has weird tastes in food I figure she has the same in men," Renji reassured him.

"No worse than the shit you eat," Ichigo shot back.

"So don't just talk at her. You have to let your body and your stance carry the message. Talk is cheap. It's all in the attitude, kid," Renji explained.

"How's that different from the yawn and grab, uh?" Ichigo smirked.

"Dumb ass," Renji repeated. "Look you want my advice or not? I've got better things to do than hear you piss and moan."

"Okay, okay, you win," Ichigo relented. "So… um… what's all this shit about attitude? Could you give me a clue, like a real example? Something?"

Both their stomachs rumbled, breaking the tense silence. Renji rubbed his belly and exhaled sharply, "Can't talk with an empty hole in me. Let's go get some food and take this man to man talk over late dinner, okay?"

"I'll buy," Ichigo said. "Where to?"

"Somewhere close," said Renji. "Without stopping for gigais."

* * *

Meanwhile two women wearily made their way back to Orihime's apartment after an intense evening of training. Together they had pushed the limits of Orihime's powers. Now they were ready for a much-needed break over several movies and ice dream. Rukia had strongly hinted that she was leaving patrol up to Ichigo and Renji tonight. Both friends trudged up the stairs, carried plastic sacks with various purchases. They only put them down so Orihime could unlock the door.

"Matsumoto's out so I figured we could unwind with movies. Fighting always makes me crave marshmallows with pickles over rocky road," Orihime chirped happily.

"You've got enough pickles to stock Urahara's shop. I don't see why you need more," Rukia shook her head.

"I needed sour, not sweet," she answered Rukia's knowing smile.

"Let the guys do whatever it is. You've earned a movie night with me," Rukia patted her on the shoulder. The lock clicked open, and both stepped over the threshold into cool darkness.

"I do hope Ichigo and Renji can join us though later if they want. There's plenty to go around and you did say they should stop by for some tea after their patrol," said Orihime as she carried her bags into the kitchen. Noticing she had left the door open, Rukia carefully closed it. She heard the clink of jars and swish of plastic wrap as various items were put away.

"Let me," she said. "Why don't you go shower off and change? I'll get the ice cream and put the first movie on."

"You sure?" Orihime hesitated.

"I wasn't the one who sweated buckets in a human body. Besides, I think comfy pajamas make the movie more entertaining and the ice cream tastes all that better don't you?" Rukia asked.

"Oh yes, but make sure you put the sour pickles on mine, okay Rukia?" Orihime relented.

"You don't want bean jam with that do you?" Rukia asked.

"Please! And help yourself! I have some coffee in the cupboard," Orhime said enthusiastically. "Though when I'm a robot in the future I'll have an expresso machine built in!"

"Whatever you say," Rukia blinked, shaking her head and hunting for the coffee.


	2. Rukia and Orihime talk

Title: Abarai's Advice for Dating

Author: Trynia Merin aka Starbearertm

Rating: R in later chapters for lemon. PG 13 for language here.

Pairings: Ichigo/Orihime and Renji/Rukia

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump. This is fanfiction and means no harm to the anime or manga.

* * *

Chapter 2

Fortunately, Urahara's store was quite close. Although it was closed for the night, Ichigo had kindly given over a couple dozen 'kan' from the hollow kill and convinced Tessai to part with some of the food. Urahara grinned enigmatically over his fan and invited them in, provided Renji was not going to mooch again.

Seeing how serious faced they were, he could not help jibbing, "So, late night snack gentlemen?"

"Yeah, he's paying," Renji pointed to Ichigo.

"Well in that case, Tessai was cooking up a bite to eat. I am sure he will not mind a bit more. So why the long faces? Considering the amount of hollow kills you made you've got a good line of credit here, Ichigo," said Urahara with a smile.

"Just tell me how much," Ichigo mumbled.

"My my, in a hurry are we?" the shopkeeper said slyly, half concealing his amused smile.

"None of your business. It's a promise between two men, so don't poke your nose into our business," Renji said firmly to Urahara.

"Do I look like a man who'd eavesdrop on such a serious conversation? What sort of host do you take me for?" Urahara teased, peering at them from beneath the brim of his hat. A single eye gleamed in shadow. Renji and Ichigo stepped out of their sandals, leaving them next to the pair of clogs Urahara stepped out of.

"Oh just cut the crap and leave us alone," Ichigo muttered. "We're freaking starving, we killed 11 hollows, and we need to chill, got it? I'm paying okay, and he's not going to mooch. That good enough for you, Mr. Hat and Clogs?"

"Cranky aren't we without our dinner, boys? Well, I suppose you can 'chill' in the sitting room. And I'll make sure nobody bothers you," Urahara said. "But if there's anything else you should need, don't hesitate to ask."

"Fine, fine," Renji nodded. "And I'll make it worth your while. I saw the boxes needed shifting in the back. I guess I could do something about it."

"I like a man who can haggle," said Urahara pleased. "You're learning something else sticking around here in the human world, Mr. Abarai."

* * *

Within a half hour, Orihime stepped out of the shower and changed into a long flannel gown. As she strode out of the bathroom toweling, her hair dry she heard the sound system piping out romantic music. Towel still over her hair she almost bumped into something had a hand not reached out to steady her.

"Over here," Rukia's voice said.

Once she tugged the towel off her head, Orihime saw Rukia dressed in a pair of comfortable pajamas and a pair of bunny slippers. Grinning she saw the cups of tea sitting on the coffee table, along with a few cartons of ice cream and glass jars. Both women sat on the comfortable sofa, opening various lids and clattering spoons around.

"You didn't put any sweet relish on yours?" Orihime asked, tucking a spoon in one small jar.

"I thought we'd eat them out of the carton. That's what you said you and Tatsuki did," said Rukia, pulling the lid off a carton of rocky road.

A seal popped off another container of Neapolitan, and Orihime guided her spoon into the surface. She lay a hand on Rukia's and said, "Oh no, then we can't mix and share! I'll get some bowls."

No amount of arguing from Rukia could stop her from trotting to the kitchen. As Rukia glanced at the pickles next to the ice cream, she realized dishes WERE a good idea. However, she could not resist chuckling at the implications on those unfamiliar with Orihime's weird tastes. If they did not know any better, they would think she was pregnant!

Rukia flushed a bit at the thought. Women's intuition had told her that Orihime had something on her mind, and since Tatsuki was away on a martial arts tournament, she figured she was the best person to find out. In addition, since Matsumoto could sometimes misconstrue Orihime's questions, she wanted to be sure her friend got the 'right' advice. Somehow, she guessed that Ichigo was having a similar conversation with Renji. Alternatively, so she hoped since she had all but hinted to Renji that Ichigo might want some 'man to man' talk time.

It did not hurt that she had put a bug in Ichigo's ear earlier that night. When he had tried to talk to her in halting steps with blushes she said, "Ask Renji. He's very worldly wise. And he won't give you advice that would get your face slapped like your little friends."

Ichigo had protested but trusted Rukia's judgment. She had playfully whapped him on the back and told him to loosen up. Nevertheless, she was concerned because she knew things had been strained since their last crazy escapades lately. Therefore, that was what brought both girls to gobble ice cream with a suitable romantic flick after a long day of training, and hope conversation would result. Midway through the first hour Orihime had finished two saucers of ice cream while Rukia was still working on her first. Half a jar of pickle relish was already gone as well.

Licking chocolate off her face Rukia said, "So you were pretty happy tonight with how things worked out when we trained?"

"I know I'll be so much more useful to everyone. I can just see Ichigo all brave and now I will be able to stop those nasty Hollows from attacking him from behind. Not only that Tsubaki's getting faster all the time. It's not so hard to block and attack simultaneously," Orihime said proudly.

"You see, it's all in how you balance your powers. Tsubaki's good with the areal defense, and you can cover Ichigo's back with your shield while he attacks from the front. Not to mention you can always clobber the opponent with it."

"I did know that, but it's also nice to know that I can be so close to him if he needs healing then and there," said Orihime. "I hope he asks me to come hunting for hollows more often. It would be nice if he knew I could always have his back."

"He's hard headed like any guy. The only idiot I know with a thicker skull is Pineapple head," Rukia giggled.

"You're pretty brave too. Each time I see you fight, I can't help but see how proudly Renji looks at you. He kept looking your way every few seconds," Orihime giggled.

"Hey, stop changing the subject! You were talking about Ichigo, not that clown," Rukia quickly intervened. "I thought you wanted your mind on someone with some sense."

"Sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you, Rukia," Orihime gently apologized. "I thought it was just sweet because Renji was paying so much more attention to you lately."

"Isn't Ichigo doing the same to you?" Rukia asked again, trying to divert her friend back to the topic at hand.

"Yes. So often lately, he has such… warmth in his voice and his smile whenever we are together. But we aren't always able to be alone. It's only when we fight that I feel as if nothing can come between us, but when everyone's around its hard."

"So that's why you wanted to fight alongside him? So you two can be alone?" Rukia joked.

"Well you and Renji fight together. I want Ichigo to know he can always turn to me, so that he doesn't always have to save me!" Orihime blurted out.

"Is that what's on your mind? Are you resenting always being the damsel in distress?"

"Don't you think so? I mean I know you hated it as much as I?"

"Yeah I know. Sometimes the guys don't know us girls can kick butt as well. And you are doing so much better. Your shield is five times as strong. There's hardly anything that can break it now. Not to mention there's a few other ideas I have that could tweak your attacks," Rukia said helpfully.

"Rukia, when you're fighting alongside Renji do you ever um… afterwards, do you ever want to keep being around him after the fighting is done? I mean it's one of the few times you're alone and… well…" whispered Orihime.

"Where's this going? You know you can ask me anything," said Rukia. "What rule says you have to have your friends in your face all the time? I'm sure Ichigo and you can do whatever you want together without everyone else.

"But I don't want to be rude to Tatsuki and our friends, Rukia! And well, isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl?"

"You guys DO date remember. I have seen you go out, just as much as I do with Renji. I mean we've double dated and group dated often enough."

"This isn't just dating, Rukia. I mean I want to be ALONE with him. Not just ALONE talking but something else…" said Orihime when Rukia gave her a perplexed look.

"Ohhhhh, I see," Rukia blinked, realizing the implication. "You mean you want to get more intimate."

"Mmm hmm? That is what I was trying to ask. How do you have time alone with Renji without people pestering you with questions, and without you feeling guilty for wanting to keep things private?"

"Well, for starters after a fight is a good idea. But you two could be HERE together alone."

"Yes, but I don't want to put out Matsumoto," said Orihime quietly. Rukia tapped her chin. "And well, she always asks me if I've gone all the way with Ichigo yet."

"Bother her. You are talking to me now. Look, if there is anything else you want to ask me, go ahead. You can trust me," said Rukia softly, patting her hand.

"I know that. I cannot talk to Tatsuki because she always wants to protect me. And I don't need protecting, I don't WANT protecting from Ichigo." Orihime stuck her chin out. Her friend grinned at these words.

"Then tell her. Or else maybe we can twist someone's arm to keep her occupied."

"I think I want to speak to Ichigo now. I think I've eaten enough ice cream and watched enough movies for a while."

"Oh," Rukia said as her friend stood up and piled the containers onto the tray. Quietly Orihime carried the refuse back to the sink and tossed the empty cartons in the trash.

Another frantic beeping caused Rukia to flinch. She tugged her soul pager out of her pocket and quietly swore. Orihime turned around at the noise seeing Rukia trying to tuck the page back. "Another hollow?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. I'm sure the guys are already on it."

"Where is it, is it near Ichigo?" she asked, rushing into her bedroom. Rukia moved after her, checking the hollow details and cursing.

She saw her friend pulling on sweatpants and shoving her feet into slippers. As she opened her mouth to protest Orihime tossed off the gown and quickly struggled into a sports bra and T-shirt. Dodging around her friend Rukia said, "You don't have to go."

"I want to. Or are you afraid I can't handle more than one assault tonight?" Orihime asked with a quiet fierceness in her dark eyes.

"No but..."

"Please don't try to stop me, Rukia. I'm going regardless," she said. "They may need us. Something tells me it's more than just one."

"Actually, its a half dozen," said Rukia quietly, realizing she could not hide the truth from her friend.


	3. 4 way Hollow Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I earn no money writing this fan fiction.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Something bleeped loudly from the breast pocket of Renji's kimono. Ichigo and he looked at one another, their mouths half-full of Tessai's newest concoction. Reaching inside his uniform top the red haired soul reaper tugged out his soul pager and flipped it open. Quickly the noodles hanging from Ichigo and his mouths disappeared with a loud slurp.

"It figures," Ichigo grumbled, as Renji's eyes widened.

"Hell yeah. No rest for the freakin' tired," Renji answered. "There's six of them and 2 of us. I'd say they're as good as ours."

"Where?"

"Wait a sec… near Inoue's apartment," Renji peered at the readings. His red eyes narrowed in concern. Terrific. The kid wasn't going to like this, he realized. So much for a quiet night.

Chopsticks clattered down and a bowl almost shattered. Across from Renji Abarai, Ichigo grabbed his weapon and almost generated a burst of wind in his haste to leave. Renji tore after him, almost knocking over Tessai in the process. Urahara's hat almost flew off his head when the two soul reapers dashed past.

"Good evening gentlemen, thanks for coming," he said calmly, then shook his head. He well knew what the problem was, not even needing technology to sense the spirit energy generated across town.

* * *

"Dammit!" Ichigo cursed. He burst out of Urahara's store, his robe fluttering behind him.

"Hey kid, wait!" Renji shouted after him. Snarling he held his soul pager and dashed off into the night after his friend.

Ichigo was frustrated. Just when he was about to get some much needed advice from an urgent problem. Renji was shedding light on a subject weighing on the kid's mind for months. Keigo was out, because the lad's silliness irritated Ichigo. Mizuiro also seemed out of the question since his wealth of knowledge focused on older women. The tattooed Shinigami had the advantage of age and more life experience compared to Ichigo, and respected him as a fighter. Although they argued most of the time, it was because both were hotheads and similar temperance. The urgent beeping of a soul pager had interrupted their late night meal. Lightly they dashed through the night, half-flying as they leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

"Shit, this is great," Renji mumbled. "They just HAD to pop up near the girls!"

"You're telling me damn it! This night bites the big one," Ichigo also cursed.

"Rukia's with her. She'll be fine till we get there, so save it for the fight!" Renji urged.

"Stuff it! You bet your ass that if something happens to Rukia as well as Orihime you'll be as pissed as I will! So don't tell me to SAVE it!" Ichigo yelled.

"You don't have to preach that shit to me, you dummy. Just think with the upper head this time in the fight!" Renji grumbled.

"Heads up!" Ichigo shouted. "Looks like the party's started!"

"Talk about a pitched battle. Shit," Renji commented, unsheathing Zabimaru. Beside him Ichigo reached for the hilt of Zangetsu. Bandages unfurled as he hefted the half moon sword over his shoulder and brandished it.

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo shouted. "Rukia!"

"Wait for me, idiot!" Renji shouted. His hand passed over the gleaming blade of his sword. "Roar Zabimaru!"

In the path of his hand the familiar pronged segmented blade revealed itself. One flick of the wrist sent it hurtling like a freight train into the nearest hollow. Ichigo cursed, "Stay outta my way!"

"You shut up and go THAT way!" Renji shouted, swinging his weapon again. Narrowly the segemented band zinged past Ichigo, who flash stepped away. He appeared closer to where Rukia spun her blade about, its own cloth decorated hilt forming a circle in midair.

Ichigo's Zangetsu slashed and cleaved a sizable hollow to his left. Zabimaru sliced across the heads of three hollows as Renji covered the right flank. Both male Shinigami saw their ladyloves fighting heatedly against six hollows, and holding their own Orihime's tri god shield shimmered in full force, and back to back with her was Rukia. The dark haired soul reaper's moon white blade whirled, generating its distinctive circles. Pillars of ice erupted from strategic spots, freezing the enemies from behind Orihime's shield.

Rukia shouted occasional suggestions to Orihime. Hairs flying in the hot updrafts of battle both women were gorgeous.

"Let's split up! We'll cover more ground!" Ichigo shouted. "They're trying to split the girls up!"

"Divide and conquer eh? I like the sound of that!" Renji grinned.

"Dance!" Rukia whispered, her blue eyes intense and gleaming. A circle of gleaming moon radiance swirled under her feet. Ichigo dodged again as a huge pillar of ice erupted from beneath them. His eyes followed up to where a hovering hollow crackled in the pillar.

"Rukia! You okay?" Ichigo called, grabbing the bandage as he flicked his handle out. Swinging the sword aroudn his head he cleaved a hollow's tentacle in two that swept between them.

"Dammit what are you doing idiot!" Rukia shouted.

"I REJECT! Kotensenshu!" Orhime chanted, and then saw Ichigo arguing already with Rukia out of the corner of her eye. "Ichigo!"

"Orihime, I'm here!" Ichigo called.

"Where's the other clown?" Rukia chuckled, and Orhime saw the gleam of playfulness in her eye.

"Let's get these freaks!" Ichigo nodded. His eyes flickered back to Orihime.

As they had spoken together, so did Orihime move closer to where Ichigo battled with three hollows. He looked up to see a mouth smash into a triangular shield from behind. Out of the corner of his eye Orihime chanted, "I reject!"

"Watch it!" Ichigo yelled.

"I've got it!" she called. The hollow she blocked suddenly slicked in twain, exploding into fountains of blue light.

"Stay behind me, Orihime!" he called.

"Don't worry, Ichigo! I can handle them!" she said.

"Right, let's kick their asses," Ichigo grinned, seeing the force pounding into her shield. However, her dark eyes glistened and it held fast.

"Rukia!" howled Renji as he saw another hollow directly overhead. Her sword spun easily, cleaving off its claw before she rolled over. Then her hand shot up, and she chanted a familiar kido. Hot lighting flared into the hollow, dissipating it.

She barely noticed the second landing opposite so focused was she on the first. However, a cutting slash sang overhead, wounding the monster enough for Rukia to roll to her feet and whisper to her own zanpaku-to. A circle of ice spread out from where she drove it into the ground. It crackled over the feet of the monster, incapacitating it.

Between her and the monstrosity, a dark shape materialized. She recognized the spiky fountain of hair and the whizzing sword that shattered her strange ice sculpture into thousands of glittering shards. A smile of relief came over her face and she turned to press her back to his. Renji's heart pounded and he felt his own stomach ease a bit to know she was standing back to back with him now.

"You started the party without us dammit!" Renji said.

"What took you idiots so damn long?" Rukia answered.

"Man to man talk! Nothing you wanna hear!" Renji shouted.

"That's a good enough excuse for now, you slacker!" Rukia laughed. More ice glistened and Renji felt the drop in temperature as a pillar of ice erupted upwards to his far left, sealing a hovering hollow inside it. Zabimaru shot forwards, plugging headlong into the hollow to his right, and shoving it far away to clear out space.

"Orihime, stay with me! Let's get to the others," Ichigo shouted, bringing Zangetsu down.

"Where are they all coming from, Ichigo? It's as bad as when Ishida used that bait," Orihime whispered, her hair fluttering free of the dual pins. Still her shield stood fast, while Tsubaki streaked in and out like a comet dispatching another hollow.

"C'mon," Ichigo urged. She felt him snake out one hand and then scoop her up on his hip.

"I'm with you," she whispered, not needing his urging to hang on tight.

She swung up and Ichigo felt her slight weight limb onto his back. He felt the flutter of her reiatsu and saw the shields orange glow in the blade of his sword held by two hands now. Quickly he flash stepped to the circle of ice that radiated from where Renji and Rukia now fought for their lives. As soon as a hollow would enter the circle of frost, Renji's sword snaked out and cut them down. Still holding her sword with one hand facing down Rukia's voice chattered a succession of kidos. Her face seemed haggard and drawn.

"What the hell are you doing Rukia? Trying to get killed?' Ichigo hollered, stepping in beside Renji. He let Orihime continue to sit on his back.

"Shut up and take the rear. Rukia, stop burning through your kido and rest! The strawberry's got it covered!" Renji shouted.

"Idiots," Rukia panted. She felt Orihime slip to the ground and wrap an arm around her to support her. Bringing her sword up she dissipated the ice circle and let herself lean on the other woman. Nearby Renji's Zabimaru snaked out around the shield, slashing and wounding any hollow unfortunate enough to get close.

"You need me to heal you?" Orihime asked.

"I'm fine. Just keep that shield overhead. And I'll get the back third," Rukia nodded.

"Sounds good, let's wrap this up!" Ichigo yelled.

"Got you!" Renji said, needing no further instructions.

The four companions formed a fluctuating parallelogram, their heads protected by Orihime's shield directly over them all. Occasionally she sent Tsubaki whizzing up to attack the hollows Renji and Ichigo happened to miss. Ichigo felt pride burning inside him. He hated seeing her blaming herself day in and out for her lack of contribution. Now his expectations were being met and surpassed. Orihime was quite cool under pressure, backed up by their coverage. That left Renji and Ichigo plenty of options to fight more offensively. If things grew too crazy either male would simply retreat and weave around the small pocket the females now provided.

"You don't think we need to waste a bankai on them do you?" Ichigo whispered to Renji.

"Not with the girls here. I don't want them to get in the way," Renji said.

"What are you two babbling about? We can do this without the posturing!" Rukia shouted. "PALE FIRE CRASH!"

Her blast sizzled despite Renji's curse into another hollow. Ichigo smirked at Renji's sour face and slammed his sword into the ground, causing it to ripple and heave. Boulders flew up and slammed into another hollow. Whirling his segmented sword around his head Renji whipped it out one last time to again slice the head off a third.

"What the hell? Aren't there anymore?" Ichigo trailed off.

"That's all we did it!" Orihime proclaimed gleefully, jumping up and down.

All four friends mumbled in wonder as their last attacks finished off the remainder. Only dead gaunt silence predominated, broken by Orihime's giggling squeal of delight. It was a welcome noise to all of them, especially to Ichigo. As he turned to her, he felt her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as she throw herself into his arms. Ichigo barely had time to swing Zangetsu out of the way before he caught her about the waist.

* * *


	4. Powering Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I earn no money writing this fan fiction.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Nice going," Ichigo agreed. "Damn, Orihime where've you been hiding THOSE moves?"

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Renji shouted at Rukia. "Taking on so many hollows by yourselves? Dammit!"

"Well excuse US for trying to defend ourselves while you morons dragged your asses getting here! I guess you'd prefer it if we ended up half eaten instead while you played hero?" Rukia shouted back. Leaning heavily on her sword she stumbled a bit, glaring angrily at Renji.

"Oh no, not again," Orihime mumbled, gripping the front of Ichigo's uniform top tightly. Protectively he wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her tightly to himself, not giving a damn who could see them. His stomach was still twisted in knots at the thought of anything ELSE happening to her.

"Who the hell cares? We're alive so give us a break, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. "Can't you two ever shut the hell up for once?"

Simultaneously Renji and Rukia's heads swiveled towards the other couple and they both shouted, "Butt out, kids!"

"Please just stop it!" Orihime finally shrilled. Her voice cut through the growling in the throats of the three soul reapers and they looked at blinking.

"What?" Renji managed to get out as he clapped his hands over his ears and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Orihime, settle down," Ichigo whispered in her ear. Gently he rubbed her shoulder for reassurance. She trembled from head to toe, her jaw clenched and her eyes tightly squeezed shut.

"I'm so sick of everyone yelling at each other! We're alive! And doesn't anyone want tea? I left the kettle on and if I don't get back in time the apartment might burn down and I don't want to have to move again!" Orihime babbled on. Rukia and Renji simply blinked at the blue streak she was talking, unable to get a word in edgewise.

"Damn, my ears," Renji cursed. Rukia hid a giggle behind her hand and stumbled again, only to feel Renji catch her about the waist before she collapsed in exhaustion.

"She's right. Let's just get the hell out of here okay?" Ichigo nodded, having gotten their attention.

"Fine, but you'd better have some decent stuff in your fridge, Inoue," Renji glared at Orihime.

"Oh you read my mind! We've got gallons of ice cream left over!" Orihime said cheerfully, smiling one of those sickenly, sweet smiles that made Renji's teeth hurt.

"Let's go then," Renji said quickly, interrupting Ichigo or Rukia's next words. His hands swept Rukia up under the knees and arms until he held her close to his chest love cradle style.

"Hey, I can walk, thank you," Rukia fumed as she pounded on his chest.

"All right, that does it. Let's go Orihime. Let those two blockheads argue if they want," Ichigo intimated with a toss of his head. Orihime smiled gratefully and slipped her hand into his. With his other hand, he sheathed Zangetsu and led her away from the arguing hot heads.

"Just shut up will you before I throw you over my shoulder!" Renji finally snapped, tossing her up. Rukia let out an inelegant yelp as he caught her by the waist and dangled her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you big ox!" Rukia yelled, her voice echoing in the abandoned streets.

"C'mon, let's move faster," Ichigo said, letting go of Orihime's hand. He dropped to a squat, and motioned for her to get on his back. With a grin, she trotted around and took hold of his shoulder. His arms made stirrups for her and she slid her arms around his neck.

"Giddi-yup!" Orihime laughed, digging her ankles into his sides. Ichigo winced, feeling a bit sore in the ribs but tingling with the feel of her wrapped around his back.

"Not too tight now…" he said with a fond chuckle. "Hang on here we go!"

She shrieked with delight as Ichigo launched himself into the air. He alit on the nearest phone pole, and then rapidly sprinted along the wire. Orihime enjoyed the feel of flying freely, laughing all the way, and hugging his back tightly. She always enjoyed it when he did this, and it was a rare treat. Both were glad to leave the shouts of the older couple far behind.

"Ichigo, why don't you just um… stay at my place tonight," Orihime whispered in his ear. When she heard silence, in return she was worried she had said something wrong.

"Um… you sure it's not putting you out? I mean Matsumoto…"

"Isn't here. She's off with Toshiro and the others. They went back to Soul Society so nobody else is there… except for Renji and Rukia… if they don't stop arguing," Orihime said. "But we don't have to if you don't want to… and if you want to get your body."

"No, it's okay," Ichigo reassured her, hearing the regret in her voice. "I could use some ice cream. I don't really want to go back just yet. Dad's been jumping out of every corner and well."

"I have sherbet and sprinkles, and some bean jam," Orihime said.

"Whatever you want. Let's just see if we can stop those two from arguing before I get a headache," Ichigo mumbled, hearing the voices of Rukia and Renji still heatedly arguing.

"I guess they'll be helping us eat all that ice cream after all. I hope I have enough pickles," Orihime said.

"You sure you don't have some wasabi? I know Renji LOVES that," Ichigo said, with a mischievous grin.

"I think I have some left over from dinner last night…" she mused, rubbing his neck lightly. Wisps of her auburn hair tickled his nose and he enjoyed the smell of her and the warmth of her body pressing so close.

Ichigo remembered that he had allowed Kon to use his body earlier. He did not even want to think of what the mod soul was up to now, and Renji had abandoned his Gigai at Urahara's shop. As for Rukia, he guessed she had left hers at his place.

"Rukia's body is back at the apartment… I wonder if Renji will go back for his." Orihime said.

"Oh… well if you want me to go back and get mine… that is if Kon hasn't done something stupid…" Ichigo trailed off.

"No, it's okay. I talk to myself all the time, so if I'm talking to you it's nothing weird," Orihime interrupted, her breath hot against his ear. Ichigo felt hot blood flush in his face when she brushed a soft kiss to his temple.

"Um, you might want to be careful. I don't want to drop you, Orihime," Ichigo cautioned with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry! I forgot you don't like it if I horse around while you're carrying me," Orihime apologized. He chuckled again, realizing she had said 'Horse around' so comfortably. Perhaps that bade well for the evening's activities? It was so cute sometimes that it was refreshing than being pounded and yanked on all the time.

***

A few minutes behind them, Renji struggled with a complaining Rukia. She pounded hard on his back with her fists, yelling even more loudly than Orihime had. Just what was her problem he wondered, unless she was doing it deliberately to keep her distance in front of the strawberry and his girlfriend? At that point, Renji did not care; his stomach was twisted into ravenous knots.

"Shut up," he hissed, giving her backside a swat.

"Do that again and I'll kick you so hard you'll duck walk back to Urahara's store!" Rukia hissed.

"You want to beat up on me so badly alone, eh?" Renji whispered.

"Insufferable jerk," Rukia huffed.

"That does it," Renji growled, landing on a nearby rooftop. Again, he swung her struggling body around and she twisted from his grasp. However, he was far stronger and managed to wrestle her so she was forced against one hip.

"Stop throwing me around… you bas…" Rukia again shouted.

Renji's lips sealing hers off silenced her next words. Firmly he held her trapped against his body, her feet dangling as he gripped her backside and squeezed it. So shocked was she at such a spontaneous display of affection that her lips opened and he seized the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside. He was pleased when her fists stopped pounding him and her arms wound around his neck instead. Shifting her to his front, he grasped the nape of her neck, and repositioned one hand around the back of her thigh to wrap it around his waist.

It took a great deal of self-control not to simply toss her down on the roof and ravage her there. Therefore, Renji reluctantly ended the kiss, simply holding her off her feet and squeezing her tightly to himself. Rukia panted her blood pounding hot and her body tingling in places it had not for a good while. Her arms still wrapped around his neck and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Are you going to behave now?" Renji whispered.

"Kiss me like that again and I may," Rukia murmured back.

"I'd love to, but I'm starving in another way," he said.

"Let's hurry up and catch up to Ichigo and Orihime before they start to wonder if we'd killed each other or not, dummy," Rukia panted.

"No more fighting me till we get alone then or I may drop you," Renji warned.

"And have my brother kick your ass?" Rukia teased, nipping his ear. Renji laughed happily and jumped of f the roof, Rukia cradled in his arms. This time she held onto him by winding her legs around his hips so he could easily jump and grab onto the phone poles with one hand free.


	5. After Fight Snack

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I make no money writing this fan fiction that means no harm to the anime or manga.

Summary: This takes place after Abarai's advice. What do three Shinigami and a human with powers do after a successful hollow kill?

* * *

Together three Soul Reapers and a powerful human had done it. They'd managed to dispatch six hollows in the space of less than a half hour. Now they were ready for a break, and still the orange haired young man and the tattooed older man in dark robes were finding yet another competition.

Ichigo Kurosaki bearing Orihime Inoue raced to reach his girlfriend's apartment just seconds before Renji Abarai, who was carrying Rukia Kuchiki. After ten minutes the two male Shinigami had commenced a contest. Rather it was Renji who shouted, "Hey strawberry! Last one to the apartment's a rotten egg!"

"Says you, Pineapple head!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hey shut up! I'll make you eat those words you little shit!" Renji taunted.

"You never stop showing off do you?" Rukia groaned, pressing her face into Renji's neck. Now with her arms wrapped around his neck she sat on his back while he leapt from building to building. Ichigo still trotted across the telephone wires, poking a tongue out at them both. Rukia whispered, "Are you going to let him get away with that, Renji?"

"Hell no. Hang on, let's show this punk kid what a veteran can do with flash step," Renji snickered. Rukia hid her giggle when she pressed her face to the back of Renji's neck where his bright garnet hair met his skin.

"Go Ichigo! You can win!" Orihime cheered, accidentally putting her hands over her boyfriend's eyes.

"Hey, 'Hime I can't see! I don't want you to fall off!" Ichigo yelled. His grip on her calves tightened and Orihime glanced behind her to see that Renji had shot past them. Rukia's violet gaze trained on Ichigo and she blew him a raspberry.

"Oh no way, c'mon! Give me a break!" Ichigo huffed, increasing his pace.

"Slowpoke! What the hell's the matter with you, kid? Can't you keep up with an old timer?" Renji huffed.

"Cheaters never prosper!" Orihime sing songed.

"Who's cheating?" Rukia called back.

"You guys are leaping like and that covers more ground than running, so how can that be fair… because you really…" Orihime babbled. However her words were lost over the loud huffing grunts of her boyfriend tearing ahead again. Ichigo leapt off the phone wires, sailing across a wide gap towards the nearest building. Orihime waved to Renji and Rukia who had just leapt onto the wires. With a frustrated growl their competitors charged ahead.

"HEY you just said…" Renji called out.

"She's been around Urahara's shop a bit too much. But we're almost there," Rukia reassured him. "After all I'm lighter than she is."

"Not to mention that big assed, always released, zanpakuto of his right that he's lugging… around," Renji panted, glancing back at his rider. Rukia leaned over and pressed his mouth in a kiss, almost making Renji fall off the wires.

"Yayy Ichigo we won!" Orihime's loud voice called up from below.

"Damn it," Rukia cursed. With a spectacular leap Renji soared down, his pleated hakama and sleeves ruffling in the downdraft. Right in front of Ichigo he landed, startling the lad so much he stumbled back from Orihime's porch.

"You crazy jackass what the hell kind of stunt is that? I could have dropped her!" Ichigo hollered. He let Orihime slide down to her feet and shoved his face right into the other's.

"Payback for tossing Rukia like a sack of potatoes, that's what!" Renji growled, his nose almost touching Ichigo's.

Rukia meanwhile slid down off his back and wandered over to where Orihime stood shaking her head. She bit her lip, her mouth quivering a bit. Gently tapping her shoulder Rukia whispered, "Don't let it get to you. It's a good sign."

"I just don't like arguing because it makes your blood pressure shoot sky high and I know they're spirits but I'm sure something shoots up and it makes you all angry and not able to talk and chat nicely, and if my neighbors can hear… not that's right they can't because they're…"

"Ice cream?" Rukia said, grasping her friend's hand and dragging Orihime up the front steps. Behind them they left Ichigo and Renji suddenly tackling each other and wrestling.

"If you two babies are done now?" Rukia shouted. Snapping their heads up, Ichigo and Renji let go of one another's robes and dashed up the stairs.

"You two are hopeless!" Orihime giggled, turning away from the door. She had slipped her key into the lock and was wrestling with it.

"Forget it, I can't wait," Renji said, walking past her.

"You forget it; you're not going to try that spell for walking through walls! You'll just blow up the door, and I'm sure Orihime doesn't want her apartment fixed AGAIN," Rukia glared at him, shoving him back.

"Relax Rukia! That wasn't what I was gonna do, sheesh!" Renji rolled his eyes and playfully wrapped his arm around Rukia. Neatly he swung around her and raised his foot.

"You are NOT going to kick it open!" Rukia shouted.

"Trust me! I'm not gonna do THAT either!" Renji snapped, bracing the sole of his sandal on the door instead.

"If you two would stop bitching at each other we can all relax maybe?" Ichigo barked, and glared at them. "You guys are acting like you're in freaking grade school! And you're supposed to be older than Orihime and me?"

"Guys, easy," Orihime mediated, while she waved her hands.

"Trust me," Renji chuckled, straightening his knee. With his foot braced against the door, it flew open easily. Ichigo snickered a bit as Rukia sighed.

"No manners. I can't take him anywhere," she mumbled.

"You thought I was gonna break it down did ya, shrimp?" Renji teased her.

"Yeah, yeah, just be glad it opens INWARD or you'll be paying for a new door, stupid," Ichigo complained, and glared at him.

"Thanks Renji! I don't want to get evicted again," Orihime said, her smile lightening up hearing Renji and Ichigo's good natured bantering.

"There you see, some people know how to say thank you. I may be from the streets but I DO know manners, Rukia," Renji taunted, and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Says the guy who's acting his shoe size, and not his age," Rukia retorted. She shoved him aside, and motioned Orihime and Ichigo to enter. The door slammed behind them and soon the sounds of good natured arguing were muffled by the walls.

* * *

Clustered around the coffee table, four friends reached for container of ice cream. Still wearing their soul reaper robes, Ichigo and Renji haggled over who got the chocolate fudge and caramel. Finally, Renji smacked Ichigo's hand and seized the rocky road.

"All right already, sheesh," Ichigo snorted, grabbing a tub of sherbet and hugging it to his chest. "Back off dammit it this is mine! Orihime said so!"

"Boys, behave!" Rukia snapped, marching into the room in her gigai form. Renji shifted over on the sofa and patted the place neck to him, hanging onto his carton of ice cream he had wrestled from Ichigo.

"Go ahead and eat your frozen fruit, boy. This is MINE," Renji mock threatened.

"Don't you two remember you're not at home? Stop fighting and start behaving. How are you going to eat that stuff and not make a mess is beyond me," Rukia sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm getting some spoons for you!" Orihime said from the kitchen. "And some dishes! And don't worry! I got that sofa from Chad's friends. They brought it up here, remember?"

"Heh, you've got good sense, girl," Renji waved his spoon appreciatively at her. He swung his legs around and lay on the sofa, then shifted enough so Rukia could sit next to him.

"Huh, the expiration date's a week old?" mumbled Ichigo, opening the lid on the sherbet container. "I hope this is safe to eat…"

"It should be fine! It's a new tub Ichigo," Orihime reassured him.

"Okay, no problem. Sorry," Ichigo said, seeing the slight frown on her face.

"It is, you moron. I'll eat it if you don't want it," Renji leaned forwards.

"Knock it off!" Rukia scolded, smacking Renji's hand. He yelped and shook it, glaring wounded at her.

"I hope you like oolong tea," said Orihime, carrying a tray and setting it on the coffee table. Along with the steaming pot were stacked a few bowls with spoons. Gratefully they all seized the cups. As Orihime moved to sit on the floor, Ichigo rose from the armchair.

"Hey, don't do that… you sit here, okay?" he offered.

"No, you've been fighting all day." She insisted.

"Both of you sit down and shut up." Renji glared at them both, before they could say another word.

"I think both of us could fit on the chair," Orihime said softly, looking at Renji and Rukia huddled together on the sofa. Ichigo blushed a bit and then sat down first, sliding back enough so his knees were open.

"Um you can sit here, in front of me, Orihime," he offered shyly. She nestled between his knees and sat on the edge of the chair happily. Seizing her own tea, she gulped it happily. That allowed her to rest her head against his chest and sigh with contentment. For the moment, Ichigo was thankful that Renji and Rukia were more focused on one another than he was. It was not his fault that Renji hogged the sofa so nobody but Rukia could sit on it.

Ichigo kept the sherbet container on one knee while wrapping his hand around Orihime to steady her. Noticing he was reaching around her to eat it one handed, she took the spoon from him instead. Shoving the spoonful into his mouth stifled his words and for a moment, he looked dumbly at her with the handle sticking out and staring at the television.

"He looks like an idiot," Renji nodded his head towards the young substitute Soul reaper.

"Move your butt and stop taking up so much damn room with those long legs of yours, sheesh," Rukia shoved at his knee, pushing hard.

"Quit bitching, will you?" Renji muttered back. Grabbing her by her hips, he lifted her up and plunked her right on his lap.

"What are you doing… you big oaf?" she hissed, before Ichigo and Orihime happened to look their way.

"Who the hell cares? You're more comfy now so quiet already," he smirked in that feral way that caused her heart to pound faster.

Despite her urge to say something else, witty Rukiadid realize he was right. His lap was indeed more comfortable than Orihime's overstuffed sofa that Renji sank into like an amoeba. Repositioning her to lay against him, he wrapped his arm around her and placed the ice cream container in her lap. Then he sighed happily and laid his head back on one of the decorative pillows. His arm held Rukia down, making it impossible for her to get up even if she wished.

Not far away, two zanpakuto rested against the wall, safely in their scabbards. Zangetsu swathed in bandages near Zabimaru, in its red sheath. Ichigo's segmented sword belt still crossed his chest, but now Orihime was resting her head on his shoulder and twisting around to feed him mouthfuls of sherbet while he tried to keep her from falling on the floor.

"No, this works better," she insisted, getting up and sitting on one of his knees. Ichigo realized that her shapely bottom now felt rather deliciously heavy. Then she swung around to sit sideways on his lap so her back rested against his arm and the chair. Swallowing hard, Ichigo realized that he was glad the soul reaper uniforms were not form fitting.

"You sure you don't want me to sit on the floor?" he asked quietly.

"Do you want me to move?" she asked.

"No… it's just that um… well…" he trailed off. Blood pounded in his ears and he realized Orihime was watching him very carefully.

"I like how your nose scrunches up a bit when you look confused," Orihime commented.

"Um yeah, well if you're okay with it, then I guess I've gotta live with it," Ichigo said, feeling the hot wave of awkwardness shiver him. He relaxed a bit when he saw the pink flush staining Orihime's cheeks, guessing it must be like his own.

By now, Rukia and Renji were fully absorbed in one another, simply paying the rest of their attention to whatever was on the TV. Neither glanced in their direction. To the rest of the world it had ceased to exist except Renji, Rukia on his lap, and the sofa they occupied.

"I have a TV in my room if you want to watch a different movie there," Orihime whispered into his ear.

"O… okay," Ichigo said, relieved not to have to watch Rukia and Renji mapping each other's mouths out in plain view.

He felt relief and reluctance when Orihime climbed off his lap and extended her hand to help him up. Long fingers wrapped around hers he let her lead him through the small hallway into a darkened space. His eyes squeezed tightly shut when she flicked the light on and closed the door behind them.

* * *

"I thought we should let them be alone there," Orihime said softly, her face pink with the same blush that Ichigo felt he must have.

"Thanks. It was getting pretty uncomfortable in there, you know," he nodded.

"We can just sit on the bed if you want. Or I could sit on the bed and you could sit in my chair and…" Orihime babbled, not looking at him.

"Why don't you pick a movie and we'll just sit together on the bed, as we are," Ichigo interrupted her, knowing she must be as nervous as he must. She tossed him a grateful look and turned her back, giving him a nice view of her sweatpants covered backside.

"I was going to get my nightgown on, but I… oh geez!" she shivered, her cheeks bright pink.

"Orihime, I don't want you to think I'm trying to make you do something you don't want to," Ichigo managed to croak out, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Don't you want to be here with me?" she asked, still with her back to him.

"I do. It's just that I… um… I don't want you to think I'm a pervert or anything, okay?" Ichigo blurted out. Then he regretted it as she continued to stand there.

"It's okay if you did want to think of me that way, Ichigo. Because I think of you, that way sometimes," Orihime said softly, turning her head slightly to face him.

Relief filled Ichigo, and he released a pent up breath. Smiling fondly he wandered over and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She turned around, and leaned into the hug. Carefully Ichigo guided her to sit on the edge of the bed, and kept his arm around her shoulders.

Lips near her ear he whispered, "Hey, I know what may make you feel more comfortable. I will turn my back and you can get changed if you want. I'll just stay as I am okay?"

"Oh okay, that would be nice, Ichigo," Orihime nodded eagerly, her eyes shining. "Why don't you um… get comfy? I mean as you do at home. I don't mind if you want to wear your soul reaper clothes on my bed."

Ichigo felt his stomach finally stop quivering under her calm gaze. Trust exuded from those blue eyes and he knew there was no need for him to be worried about her. More accurately, he was worried that he would be a disappointment. Always she put him on a pedestal, and he half wondered what he had done to deserve it.

Glancing across the room so he would not look at her changing, he fixed his eyes on Zangetsu leaning against her window ledge instead. Never comfortable without being near his sword, Ichigo had moved it inside. It gave him a feeling of security knowing that part of him was always there sharing each experience.

*Even this one, Ichigo* Zangetsu's voice seemed to echo. He was glad because it was drowning out any unsettled hollow feelings. However, he knew that Zangetsu would hold tightly to that side of him and together they would force it into submission. For just how long he was not sure.

*Did you forget that I'm here? You are the rider after all. And the king of your own domain. Just as in battle turn around, face your fear and don't look back.*

"I should be in my body. I don't know if this is a great idea in soul reaper form," Ichigo muttered. Untying his sash, he removed the black surcoat of his uniform to reveal the white undershirt that was tucked into his hakama waistband.

"What was that? I don't mind. I know you won't go sinking through the bed or me on it. I never saw you walking through walls Ichigo. I mean you said you could but it's always funny how you and Renji never sink through anything solid," Orihime's voice interrupted him thankfully.

"Well Rukia walked through MY wall once, but I've never been able to," Ichigo said. He smiled once more, his ears filled with her tangential chattering. It blocked his brooding effectively. Still glancing at the wrapped bandages on the sword's sheath he said, "Are you decent?"

"I think so," Orihime answered and he turned is head to see her wearing a long flannel nightgown with a pair of sweatpants underneath. She pushed the button on the small TV in her bedroom and padded over to sit on the bed.

Ichigo shifted over to sit on the side braced against the wall, and lifted his arms to fold them behind his head. Orihime swung her legs around and Ichigo felt her head pillowing itself on his chest. Absently her hand rested on the hem of his white undershirt, tracing fingers along its seam.

Although both of them tried to focus on the late night show, Ichigo was getting rather distracted by Orihime's fingers diverting into his shirt top. Swallowing hard he heard Renji's advice yammering in his head and he slowly lowered his folded arm to wrap around her shoulder. Orihime sighed contentedly and curled her knees up to press against his thigh.

Slowly Ichigo relaxed, feeling how heavy his eyelids suddenly were. A loud snore caused him to blink and he saw Orihime was fast asleep. Smiling he grabbed the quilt that hung over the headboard and unfolded it to pull around them both. Shifting a bit so he faced her, he curled up protectively so they were facing one another. A soft murmur came from her pink lips and he rested his head on the soft pillows.

***


	6. Going Farther

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I make no money writing this fanfiction.

Chapter 6

* * *

Sleep was the furthest thing from the minds of Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki. Still sprawled out on the couch neither paid much attention to whatever it was on the television. It could have been the stock report or Takahashi's castle for all they cared.

Presently Rukia's hands were caressing the dark tribal markings on his chest while his hands busied themselves rubbing over her backside. His pleated hakama clad legs parted, so she could lie more comfortably between them. Still it was rather awkward on the narrow sofa and Rukia's squirming on him was not helping much.

"Y' sure you want to stay here?" he muttered when she broke their latest kiss.

"What and deal with that old pervert looking in on us again? No thank you!"

"You just want to see the look on the kid's face if he wanders out and sees us fucking on the sofa," he got out before Rukia giggled.

"What?"

"You and your dirty filthy mouth. Never changes," she commented.

"And you noticed that just NOW? You say I'm slow?" he smirked. As they continued to talk, he had slowly edged her pajama top up to reveal her chest. Her witty rejoinder vanished into a low-pitched moan with the action of his hands giving her a squeeze.

"Hey," she yelped, dragging one led along the outside of his pleated hakama leg.

Renji pressed his knees together and then swung around to sit up. This action enabled her to sit up on his lap, so she could wrap those muscular legs around his waist more comfortably. Not to mention rub him in the places he liked.

"Damn fucking sofa was eating me alive. Everything's so soft here!" Renji complained.

"Soft like your head," Rukia mumbled, before shoving his kimono top and shirt off in one piece. He shrugged it to the side and closed his eyes to the sensation of her hands rubbing and squeezing his muscular arms.

"Damn. This is the first time," he mumbled.

"What was that? You know better than I do it isn't the 'first time'," she asked, voice muffled by her lips nibbling on the dark marks of his neck and shoulders.

"First time you're in a gigai and me normal," Renji said, his garnet eyes bright and hungry.

"You want me to take it off?" she teased.

"Nah, leave it on. At least you won't bitch I'm crushing you if I'm on top," he teased with a wicked grin.

Rukia loved how his teeth were so feral, the canines pronounced like his bankai form. Whether it be baboon or serpent, it showed the progression of his mastery of his zanpakuto. In turn, Rukia's own signs of her sword mastery were apparent in the crystalline depths of her eyes and the soft whiteness of her skin as it grew almost as pale as frost.

"Speaking of, you do remember she has a spare room, don't you?" Rukia whispered against his lips as they parted. His tongue slid along her bottom lip, teeth seizing to nibble on it before he answered.

"Uh huh," the red haired shinigami grunted, effortlessly scooping up his lover and standing to his full height. He stopped only to grab Zabimaru by the hilt and carry it in the hand that was not squeezing Rukia's bottom to his front. Minutes later he returned to grab their scattered clothes and turn the television off.

Once inside the spare room, Rukia had hunted for the futon and extra blankets. She had already opened the closet and smiled at the irony. It had all started with her staying in Ichigo's closet months before. The spiky silhouette of Renji's shadow eclipsed the bar of light splitting the room in two.

Shading her eyes Rukia unfolded the futon and spread it out on the middle of the floor. Silent, Renji placed Zabimaru carefully on a nearby table and strode over to help pull blankets and pillows out of the small storage closet.

Neither one wanted to speak right now in the tranquil quiet It all felt so familiar even though Rukia and Renji had commenced a physical relationship mere weeks before this. So comfortable were they with one another that they did not need words to say what they needed. Not when a mere fond glance would suffice. When they did speak it would most likely be insults anyhow.

Rukia needed no prompting to spread the covers aside and slide into them, nor did Renji require her to ask him to shed his Soul Reaper uniform. Hot nakedness curled around Rukia's back as she lay on her side facing away from the door. Possessively Renji's muscular arm draped over her body and his knees spooned into the backs of hers. Her eyes rounded considerably when Renji's hands curled over her small breasts and gave them a playful squeeze.

"Hey, watch it," she whispered, giving him a swat over one shoulder.

"You don't REALLY feel like sleeping just yet do you?" he teased.

"I just didn't want to get knocked off the sofa with your clumsy oversized body," she retorted.

* * *

Just down the hall Ichigo blinked awake to felt someone straddling him. Orihime's blue eyes peered down at him with a look of guilt, and he reached up to caress her cheek. "Hey," he said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I like watching you sleep Ichigo and I couldn't keep from kissiing you," she whispered.

"At least now I'm awake to enjoy it, eh?" he teased.

Orihime's reddish hair tickled his cheeks, and Ichigo saw how comfortable she looked. In fact, she seemed quite happy to caress his cheek and gently press a kiss to the corner of his lips. Her fingers ran along his ribs and Ichigo yelped.

"Hey, now watch it!" he cautioned, his awkwardness still present. Nervously he laughed, and then reached up to run his own hands along her nightgown-clad body.

Orihime shrieked and giggled with laugher as well, digging into his kimono top with her wriggling sensitive fingers. "Oh you mean here, and HERE?"

"No fair! That's playing dirty!" Ichigo gasped, laughing so hard his face was turning red.

Orihime moved off him to whip the blankets off him and slide her hand deeper into his top to attack his sides and hips. Twisting on his side Ichigo hollered with laugher, his eyes tearing over as he retaliated with his own slender strong hands. Orihime's guffawing blended with his and they soon were hiccupping spasmodically. Again, they rolled over and then Orihime swung her leg over to straddle him. Ichigo' looked up into her dark eyes, gleaming with happy tears. It was so pleasant to see her smiling, that he forgot just what he was brooding about earlier.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't… that you were smiling like a silly monkey!" Orihime grinned.

"A silly Monkey? Hey I thought you were going to say clown," Ichigo pouted, amused by her choice of words.

"Sorry I forgot it's Renji who's the monkey snake thing. But you're so much funnier when you frown it looks like you're going to burst a blood vessel. Which would be pretty sad because I don't' want to see you bleed to death," Orihime panted, her sides hurting from laughing so hard.

"I wouldn't want to mess up your sheets either," Ichigo panted, finally regaining his breath.  
Eyes squeezed shut in joy she bent down and covered his lips with hers. She knew she was babbling and wanted to shut herself up. So what better way than to get the kiss going because she was afraid that Ichigo would get bored. Sighing Ichigo bound her in his strong arms, and was rewarded with her pressing her ample bosom to his muscled chest. Teasing his lips with her tongue, she was pleased when Ichigo's mouth opened and she could explore its depths. All she wanted to do was make him happy, and help him forget about the tragedies in his life. His happiness made her happy.

Ichigo tangled his fingers into her hair, rubbing her spine but stopping short of her backside. As if avoiding forbidden territory. South of the border, he felt himself getting quite hard, and wondered for a minute if it shocked her. Surprisingly he felt her hips shift so she aligned her crotch with his. Her fingers tightened in his short hair, rubbing his scalp and massaging the back of his neck deftly. If he opened his eyes a crack he saw nothing but auburn and ginger shutting out the world around him.

Regretfully Orihime released him from the kiss, shifting again so she was rubbing against the hardening bulge. Ichigo's eyes hazed with shock and pleasure, his breath surging in huge pants. Automatically he seized her hips, holding her in place from wriggling any more. There was no nervous tension in her body, and it surprised and worried him.

"Don't be afraid to touch me Ichigo," Orihime said gently. "I'm not made of friable breakable glass and china that's going to go crack if you drop me or anything."

"I want to touch you very much, Orihime. I just want you to tell me to stop if I'm getting too… you know…" Ichigo said.

"It's so sweet of you to be so worried. But I wish you wouldn't be SO worried and just enjoy our time together," Orihime scolded him. "I mean if you're worried I don't know what girls and boys do together I have read about it and I know what goes where."

"You what?" Ichigo swallowed hard.

"Your face looked so hilarious just then. Oh I hope I didn't sound like some sort of pervert," Orihime blinked with frustration. "I don't want you to think I'm that kind of girl… not the one which doesn't want you but the who just drops her drawers and…"

Ichigo slid his hand from her waist and then grasped her neck to tug her face to his. Her words were silenced in a gentle sweet kiss. Her soft sigh and moan through their fused lips caused his heart to pound faster, and he parted his legs a bit so she could feel him more comfortably. Through their soft dance of lips and tongue, he felt the pure trust radiating through. He wondered if he was worthy of that trust, but something advised him to not push her away. She had so much love to give, and it would be horrible to throw it away. Not when she needed as much as he did, perhaps more.

"You taste so nice," Orihime whispered against his lips, and Ichigo could not help chuckle. Softly she kissed one of his closed eyes, than the other, before moving to his forehead and then sprinkling kisses on his cheeks. She seemed to worship him with her mouth and Ichigo groaned as she slid down his body.

"You… can touch me anywhere you want, Orihime," Ichigo gasped. "You… you first… I won't try to stop you."

"I'm so glad to hear that, Ichigo. I don't want you to think that I don't want you, because I've dreamed of doing this for so long, but I knew you were always so moody and wanted your space, but I've only ever wanted to be there for you," Orihime whispered, tickling his ear.

His eyes shot wide open when he felt her tongue sliding along the shell and then swirling in the auditory canal.

"H…hime…" he gasped, shivering.

"I hope you liked that. You got all goose pimply," she giggled again, spreading apart the halves of his robes. Ichigo spread his arms out, and closed his eyes to focus on what she was doing that seemed so delicious.

"Damn Orihime," Ichigo gasped, swallowing hard as her tongue swept over his collarbone and she kissed a path over one side of his chest, than the other. He was letting her take the lead, setting the pace. Showing him what she had to offer because he knew how hard she had given of herself in battle. He wanted her to have the chance to prove herself and not hold herself back out of fear. Up and down, he moved his diaphragm, inhaling deep draughts of breath with each lick, kiss, and nibble that his girlfriend bestowed on him.

"I'm so happy you're letting me do this for you Ichigo," Orihime purred, her voice deepening and sending shivers down his spine. She was not as passive and submissive because her touch was even and measured. As if she had memorized dozens of times just how she wanted to touch him and finally had the chance to do so.

"I want to make you happy too Orihime, but I want to keep letting you play a bit first," Ichigo panted, then winced. How stupid did that sound, he cursed.

Renji's hasty advice played like an mp3 in his brain. Assuming the dominant role wasn't always what the woman needed. Ichigo had to be confident that he would allow the woman to please him, and thus show her desire. However, Renji said it in a much cruder way.  
As she slid back and sat on his hips, again he slid his hand down her back and grasped her rounded bottom.

Orihime moaned, making no move to twist away, and he felt another wave of relief. In fact, she whispered, "Touch me there again, please Ichigo…"

"You like that huh?" he panted, his brown eyes clouding over with desire that he had held back until now.

"Uh huh… your hands feel SO good on me," Orihime murmured. Ichigo squeezed her bottom again, pressing their lower halves together and she ground down against him. He couldn't' wipe the smirk off his face and chuckled up at her.

"I guess this means you don't want to stop does it?" Ichigo looked up at her. With his free hand, he massaged her back and spine, and then cupped the back of her head.

Twin hairpins housing her power gleamed in the light of her pink shaded lamp, and she had her eye shut with a look of bliss present. Then he tightened his grip and slipped his legs between hers. She laughed with delight when he flipped them over and straddled her.

Ichigo covered her mouth with his, slowly lapping his tongue past hers. Orihime's fingers dug into his back, her legs parting to let him lie between them. He felt her legs cradling him and the sweet motion of her mouth opening to accept his dominant kiss. Hot sweet breath surged through their fused mouths and Ichigo feasted on her openmouthed probing of the roof of his palate. Like some delicacy, she dined and feasted on his mouth with small tantalizing nibbles.

"Ichigo?" she whispered.

"Mmm yes?" he asked, rubbing against her belly with his excitement.

"I was wondering about Zangetsu?" she blinked.

"Uh huh…" Ichigo panted, as she rocked her hips and brought their crotches together. Her left hand slid down and squeezed his backside, while the other tugged him down atop her as if she never wanted him to leave where he lay now.

"This is going to sound really silly and weird, but I wondered if I could ever see him. You said you could always see Hinaku, Baikon, Lilly… not to mention Ayame and Shuno. And even Tsubaki though I'm sorry he's such a meanie sometimes… but I guess he's overly protective…" Orihime panted.

"Old man Zangetsu, or my shikai?" Ichigo panted, seeing the teasing look in her eyes.

"I mean it's always so big and powerful… and it looks so awesome when you swing him around it's just… I get such a rush like I'm on a roller coaster ride with those ten loop the loops… you remember the one Keigo threw up on, and Rukia was calling Renji a baby when he turned green and ran to the men's room… but then he ate all that cotton candy like he was starving and you would think he wasn't really sick but faking it so Rukia would hold his hand and baby him…" she babbled again. Ichigo laughed as the tension again eased and he realized how comfortable that voice made him.

"Keigo deserved it. All those times he's jumping out of nowhere and pissing me off," Ichigo rolled his eyes. Bending down he kissed her soundly again, and rolled them over so they were on their sides facing one another. Orihime slid her leg up his hip and tugged him towards her. So Ichigo parted her legs with one of his so they were tangled together. Experimentally he shifted is thigh and pressed it to her womanhood. Biting her lips, she moaned, and he did it once more when she humped slightly on it.

"Do that again Ichigo. I really like that. It feels so good!" Orihime pleaded.

"You mean that?" Ichigo asked, puzzled but pleased at her reaction. Bending down he kissed her neck and then felt her hand grab his hand tug it to her chest.

Seeing her insistent look, he gently squeezed and curled his hand to cup it perfectly. Seeing her smile, he reached for the other, and she turned on her back partway so he could feel each of them. Then pushing his hands away she said, "I want you to help me take this off so you can feel them… and I do want you to feel them," Orihime asked politely.

"If that's what you want, I can't refuse you," Ichigo smiled a bit foolishly, wondering just WHAT he had done to deserve such luck, and thanking the gods that she was so comfortable with him. Sitting up she crossed her arms and dragged at her nightie's skirt. Ichigo pulled it up as well, helping to guide it over her face so the garment would not snag her hairpins. Underneath she wore no bra and his eyes fixated on the curve of the breasts revealed in all their glory.

"Isn't that so much better now? And I want to see you too," Orihime chirped brightly which threw Ichigo off balance and left him blinking in shock at how comfortable she felt yet again.

"You mean it doesn't bother you when I um… I…"

"Don't you like how I look?" Orihime asked, her hair covering her breasts.

"I mean yes… I just… I'm not used to looking at a woman's… chest… I mean I did… I mean I damn it," he groaned.

"It's okay! Look all you want," she urged, and then tugged at his top. He shed his shirt so his chest was bare and then Orihime threw her arms around him, and one leg to sit on his lap and rub against his thigh.

"Ohhh damn," Ichigo groaned, loving how her breasts pressed to his chest. 


	7. Mission Accomplished

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I make no money writing this fanfiction.

Chapter 7

* * *

The guttural sound of Ichigo's 'oh damn' seemed to carry through the walls to the next room. Rukia blinked when she felt her lover's fingers reach around from behind and lightly brush her sensitive breasts. A shiver ran down her spine, goosepimpling her skin. Hot lips pressed a soft peck to the base of her neck, moving her dark hair aside to do so. An equally warm tongue gliding a path around the curve of her right ear followed it. She lay facing the wall, suddenly remembering where she was reposing, and the tingling of reiatsu instead of flesh that was touching her so delicately.

"I'd ask you to come out of that Gigai," he whispered. "But since we've never done it like this…"

"Good thing I got this," Rukia confessed, turning over in his arms. Although it was dark, she could clearly see the dark patterning on his pale skin through the gloom. She reached past him and grasped something under the pillow. He felt her shifting and pulling something onto her hand. Moving off of him she sat to the side, and then slapped her glove covered hand to her forehead. Wearing her soul reaper robes Rukia shed her gigai easily and strode langiudly towards Renji.

"Works for me then," Renji whispered, watching her slowly untying the sash, which dropped to the floor along with the kimono she slipped down her shoulders. Renji watched her turn around in a half circle, removing her hakama last before kicking it to the side.

"I see that got your attention," Rukia glanced over her shoulder and smirked.

"C'mon back here before I pounce on ya!" Renji growled playfully, extending his hand to grasp hers and guide her back into bed.

Loving the way he worshipped her body she knelt down and slid under the covers he held up for her. She lay alongside of him so Renji could slip one of his muscular legs between hers.

Rukia tangled hers in his and hooked her leg around his hips to tug their bodies together. It was his nature to tease, and she did not mind at all. In fact she knew he was gathering his control for making love to her while they were both in the same state, and she knew Renji was quite good at controlling his energies, not to mention other things as well.

"Do you remember the first time we did this?" Rukia whispered.

For a moment Renji stalled, worried if he answered wrong he would lose the lead he had gained and end up kicked out of the warm futon. Not that he could not go to Uruhara's store, but he enjoyed making love to her far too much to spoil the mood with a stupid comment. Therefore, he chose his words wisely, when he answered, "Yes, but each time with you's better than the last. Cause practice makes perfect."

"Good answer," Rukia teased, nipping his nose. "You're learning not to put your fat foot into your mouth as much."

"Thank Ichigo for that," murmured Renji.

"Oh so he's actually taught YOU something for a change. Imagine that," Rukia chuckled.

"Kid's got some brains in his head when it comes to 'romance' and flowers and all that junk," Renji chuckled.

"Hey, all that junk means a LOT to us women, you clod," Rukia yelped, thumping Renji on the head.

"Oww hey!" he grunted, grabbing her hand before she could bop him again. Rolling them over him pinned her down and transferred both wrists to one grasp. Rukia twisted her knee around his and then yanked her body to flip them over so she sat atop him. Renji's canine teeth gleamed in the moonlight as he licked his lips in a feral grin. He enjoyed it when his lover was dominant instead of deferring to him for all the initiative. If there was, one quality that described Rukia was it was determined. Passive did not suit her in the slightest, and she hated being a damsel in distress.

Flicking her neck, she brushed her straight glossy hair against his skin, tickling him for a change. Down and up his chest she did so, retaliating for so many times when his long hair had spilled over Rukia during their lovemaking. This time Renji had kept his hair tied back, so Rukia bent down to work at the knot in his headband with her teeth. Once she loosened it, the piece of cloth fell away and she pressed soft kisses to his brow. Pleasant tingles from her touch spread all over the tattooed shinigami's bare skin, and she reached over to unfasten his hair tie and liberate his silky crimson mane. Then she combed his hair with her fingers, lifting and tossing it as she plunged her hands through its loveliness.

"I love how y' play with my hair," he growled.

"You have twice the amount I do. I don't know if I should be jealous or thankful I don't have to brush this daily," Rukia teased him, bathing her fingers in its softness.

Renji's hands slid up her thighs, stopping only to lift her up and set her on his pelvis. Rukia braced hands on his chest, not far from the rectangular markings gracing his pecks, and then pressed her knees down on his thighs. Despite their disparate sizes, she was always pleased when they were able to connect so intimately. They fit each other perfectly as if made for one another.

"Rrr… enji…" she purred, rocking forwards.

"Ahh hell yes, it feels so damn good," Renji growled, reaching up to grab her hips. He bucked upwards, relishing how easily she rocked and bucked on him.

* * *

Ichigo reverently peeled Orihime's underwear off her body. His eyes widened at how beautiful her body was, like a work of art. Swallowing hard he fought the urge to look away, but shame and embarrassment that he was doing something naughty made him divert his gaze. Frowning up at him Orihime asked, "Ichigo is something wrong?"

"Ah... no… I'm sorry Orihime… it's just that I'm ah…"

"I'm not pretty is that it?" Orihime said sadly.

"No, hell no. You are… gorgeous. However, I just… I've never seen you like this," he murmured, correcting himself just before he admitted that Yuroichi was the first naked woman he saw. Once he forced himself to look, he realized there was nothing to be afraid of. This was not Yuroichi, this was Orihime, she wanted him to see, and he had every right to stare.

"I want to see you too," Orihime said with a playful smile. Ichigo sat down next to her, and with shaking hands guided hers to the waistband of his boxers. Together they pulled them down, and he saw her eyes widening as she stared. He did not know whether to be embarrassed by her look of shock.

"Oh wow," she said.

"Ah, yeah, so you know what I mean, eh?" Ichigo chuckled, awkwardly looking at her blushing face that must be as bright red as his must.

"You've got red hair all over like I do," Orihime giggled, and he did not know whether to die of embarrassment or join in. So he laughed as well, his eyes squeezed shut for a moment as they lay side by side on her bed.

"I guess… that's right," Ichigo mumbled, then felt her hands tracing over his bare chest. Her blue eyes became intense with concentration, and she nodded when Ichigo hesitated.

"You okay?" she whispered in concern, stroking his cheek with her other hand.

"Yeah… you?"

"Mmm hmm," Orihime nodded, her eyes filled with trust. "Let's explore together."

Okay, be confident, Ichigo. Just like Pineapple head said. He thought to himself. Then he shoved the mental images of Renji out of his mind and returned to how soft and silky her skin was.

"Damn," Ichigo yelped.

"Ohh," Orihime gasped, as his fingers caressed hers at the moment hers did with his body. Her breath came out in a long hiss as she bit her lip, and Ichigo moaned at the sensation of her fingers caressing and teasing him. She marveled at how smooth, hard and strong his body was, forgetting that this was his soul reaper form.

"Spiritrons," she mumbled.

"What…" Ichigo babbled, his mind sailing off the end of the world as she enclosed him in her hands and played with him.

"I ahh…." She got out, before Ichigo's fingers rubbed a sensitive spot. She bit back a loud cry and shivered.

"Mmmm," Ichigo hummed, his eyes shut as she continued to rub in a way that seemed most delicious. "Just like that! Damn you've got talented fingers."

"I won't tell Dad thanks for the dirty magazines," he thought wisely.

"Ichigoooo!" Orihime whimpered, and then let out a loud laughing shriek.

"Orihime, you okay?" he whispered, leaning over and wrapping his arm around her. He gave her a soft kiss.

"Ohm that was wonderful!" she laughed, wiping a tear from her eyes. "You have the best hands Ichigo!"

"I'm not the only one," he mumbled, kissing her forehead and wiping away the tears. "That was amazing…"

"You think so?" she asked, smiling and glowing with the release.

"I… I don't think I can hold back," he gasped, feeling his muscles tightening.

"I know you're in soul form, but you can't be too careful right?" she said with a soft whisper. "How should I lay?"

"I don't know… are you sure you want to be…"

"I don't care as long as you want this as much as I do," Orihime reassured him. She lay back, opening her legs and bracing her arms at her sides.

Orihime panted, inhaling deeply and trying to relax herself. Rukia had told her what it would be like, and she was hoping it would not be too bad. Yet her own pleasure seemed secondary when she was delighted by the look of bliss on Ichigo's face.

"You… okay?" he whispered.

"Yes…" she nodded. She swallowed any scream as her fingernails bit into his back. His face was buried in her neck and she wrapped herself around him and held him completely still.

Against his ear, he heard her anxious pants and pounding heart. Softly he whispered, "Mmm Orihime, that feels so damn good… are you SURE you're all right?"

"Never better," she said in a cheerful voice, but Ichigo knew better.

"It's okay if you have to cry Orihime," Ichigo whispered, lifting his head form her shoulder. "I'm sorry if it hurts…"

"It's okay. You feel so nice and warm," she murmured, liking how he remained so still. It took intense concentration and Ichigo's eyes locked into hers after he kissed her forehead.

"I ah… oh hell! This is so weird!" Ichigo snickered and Orihime laughed too. Completely naked and entangled they shared a mutual chuckle, and then placed their foreheads together.

"How is it weird?" Orihime asked, giggling and kissing his cheeks.

"Talking while we're…"

"Making love?" Orihime supplied, giving him a reassuring grin.

"Y…yeah… hell yeah," Ichigo agreed.

"Don't stop. I like that!" Orihime gasped. "It doesn't hurt now. It tickles!"

"You mean this?" Ichigo said with a mischievous smirk. Relief filled them both, and they began to relax and enjoy their first lovemaking.

* * *

A loud cry passed through the wall, causing the other couple to stop where they were. Rukia blinked up at Renji with wide confused eyes. He in turn exchanged the look, trying hard not to laugh at how shocked his lover looked.

"She's so loud," Renji whispered.

"You're telling me. I hope I don't sound that ridiculous when I…" Rukia began.

"Shall we find out?" he smirked. A strangled cry from the next room sounded vaguely like Ichigo, and she struggled to block out mental images of what he must look like.

"S… sorry… he just sounds… so funny…" Rukia gasped.

"D… dammit you made me lose count…" Renji gasped, and then stopped. His entire body trembled with laughter as he guffawed. Crashing back he almost bumped his head on the floor. Rukia landed on top of him. Both of them laughed so hard that when the first would stop, all they had to do was look at the other before bursting into peels of mirth again. Their ribs hurt with the effort not to laugh, and soon they were panting and gasping breathlessly.

"My sides… hurt…" Rukia whined, and she let out a loud squeal on the verge of another laugh.

"Oh… shit… that's too fucking… funny… I cannot… " Renji huffed, laughing so hard he could barely control his diaphragm.

Sprawled across him, as she was Rukia felt the twitch of his abdominal muscles under hers. She laid her head on his chest, her cheek pressed to one of the dark tattoo markings on his pecks, weak with their laughing fit. Her fingers twisted his hair around them and she squeezed her eyes shut to keep from looking at him. If she did, she could hardly breathe.

"I'm going… to die laughing," Rukia huffed, her smile so broad it hurt her cheeks.

"I… I hope… you won't get me… to do… Konso… on you…" Renji yelped.

"Stop… oh stop… my sides… my cheeks hurt!" Rukia pleaded, slapping his chest hard.

As they laughed together, they realized they had completed another mission successfully. Bringing two friends together to a newer level of trust and intimacy. Wrapped in each other's arms, Renji and Rukia enjoyed a 'victory celebration', and looked forward to many more 'missions'.

End.


End file.
